tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's New Friends
Percy's New Friends is the fourth episode of fifteenth season. Plot Percy is not busy and wants to have fun, so he heads to the docks. Once there he asks Emily, Salty, and Thomas to play with him, but they are all too busy. Then Percy witnesses a seagull land on Cranky's crane arm. Cranky tells Percy that it is his friend Seagull. This gives Percy an idea; he decides that he wants to make friends with some animals. He thinks the best way to do this is to make a lot of noise. When Percy arrives at the woods, he spots a rabbit next to the line. Percy asks the rabbit to be his friend and whistles loudly. This startles the little rabbit who hops away, much to Percy's disappointment. Further into the woods, Percy spots a couple of squirrels. Again, he blows his whistle and the squirrels bound up a tree. Puffing out of the woods, Percy spots a bird perched on a signal. Percy blows his whistle once again and the bird flies down the track. Percy chases it until it flies out to sea. Then Gordon thunders by pulling the express and scares Percy. When Thomas arrives, Percy explains that, because he's small and quiet, he is startled by loud noises. This makes Percy realise that the animals are much smaller than he is and are probably afraid of him. Percy returns to the woods where he sees the bird on the rails ahead. Percy slows down and asks the bird, quietly, to be his friend. The bird jumps up onto Percy's buffer and they slowly set off. Soon Percy spots the pair of squirrels. He slows down and apologises to them and they hop onto Percy's bufferbeam. Finally, he meets up with the rabbit again and asks him to be his friend. The rabbit then hops onto Percy and they all set off for Tidmouth Sheds. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are concerned as Percy has not returned. Just then, Percy puffs in and Thomas asks Percy who the animals are. Percy proudly announces that they are his new friends. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Salty * Cranky * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * The Duke of Boxford (cameo) * Two Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Schoolboy (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Whistling Woods * Coastal Cliffs * Three Tier Bridge Goofs * At the very beginning Thomas speeds past a rabbit and two squirrels, but they do not run off like they do with Percy. * Brakevans should have been added to Rosie, Charlie, James, Thomas, Stanley, and Emily's trains. * When Percy heads back for the woods, he is going backwards. However, when he's puffing through the woods, he is going forwards. * The narrator said all of the animals were on Percy's buffer, but only the bird was on his buffer; the rest were on his running board. * When Percy puffs up to the rabbit the second time, his piston rods are not placed properly. * Stanley can be seen heading onto the mainline just seconds before James goes by on the same track. Merchandise * Books - Percy's New Friends In Other Languages Gallery File:Percy'sNewFriendstitlecard.png|Title card File:Percy'sNewFriendsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Percy'sNewFriends1.png File:Percy'sNewFriends2.png|Percy and Emily File:Percy'sNewFriends3.png File:Percy'sNewFriends4.png|Percy's whistle File:Percy'sNewFriends5.png|Salty and Percy File:Percy'sNewFriends6.png File:Percy'sNewFriends7.png File:Percy'sNewFriends8.png|Percy and Cranky File:Percy'sNewFriends9.png File:Percy'sNewFriends10.png|Seagull File:Percy'sNewFriends11.png File:Percy'sNewFriends12.png File:Percy'sNewFriends13.png File:Percy'sNewFriends14.png File:Percy'sNewFriends15.png File:Percy'sNewFriends16.png File:Percy'sNewFriends17.png|Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel File:Percy'sNewFriends18.png File:Percy'sNewFriends19.png File:Percy'sNewFriends20.png File:Percy'sNewFriends21.png File:Percy'sNewFriends22.png File:Percy'sNewFriends23.png File:Percy'sNewFriends24.png|Mr. Bird File:Percy'sNewFriends25.png File:Percy'sNewFriends26.png File:Percy'sNewFriends27.png File:Percy'sNewFriends28.png File:Percy'sNewFriends29.png|Mr. Rabbit File:Percy'sNewFriends31.png File:Percy'sNewFriends32.png File:Percy'sNewFriends33.png File:Percy'sNewFriends34.png File:Percy'sNewFriends35.png|James and Thomas File:Percy'sNewFriends36.png File:Percy'sNewFriends37.png|Salty File:Percy'sNewFriends38.png File:Percy'sNewFriends39.png File:Percy'sNewFriends40.png File:Percy'sNewFriends41.png File:Percy'sNewFriends42.png File:Percy'sNewFriends43.png File:Percy'sNewFriends44.png File:Percy'sNewFriends45.png File:Percy'sNewFriends46.png File:Percy'sNewFriends47.png File:Percy'sNewFriends48.png File:Percy'sNewFriends49.png File:Percy'sNewFriends50.png File:Percy'sNewFriends51.png File:Percy'sNewFriends52.png File:Percy'sNewFriends53.png File:Percy'sNewFriends54.png File:Percy'sNewFriends55.png File:Percy'sNewFriends56.png File:Percy'sNewFriends57.png File:Percy'sNewFriends58.png File:Percy'sNewFriends59.png File:Percy'sNewFriends60.png File:Percy'sNewFriends61.png File:Percy'sNewFriends62.png File:Percy'sNewFriends63.png File:Percy'sNewFriends64.png File:Percy'sNewFriends65.png File:Percy'sNewFriends66.png Episode File:Percy's New Friends - British Narration Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes